


Weasley Way

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Arthur have a little chat. Following on from "Fruity"





	Weasley Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Weasley Way.

By alloy

The house was quiet at last.

Two babies, to the world looking as if they were twins lay together in the ancient crib. 

They were in fact Uncle and Nephew.

Arthur Weasley had not expected this. Having raised seven children married off six and buried one, he had expected to spend the rest of his days enjoying all the privileges of Grandfatherhood.

Many Wizarding couples, aware of the extended lifespan their gifts afforded them, often waited until they were Arthur and Molly’s age to start their families. 

That wasn’t the Weasley way.

Arthur chuckled. 

Conceiving a eighth child a fortnight after your seventh is safely married off. Having the child born minutes before his own nephew. That was the Weasley way.

"Does this mean…." The tall lanky man alongside him paused to smile. "I’m not your baby boy anymore Dad?"

"You’ve one of your own now Ron." Arthur said. "And probably a few more to come."

"Yeah." His son sighed. "It changes you." 

It certain did.

Gently Arthur drew Ron away from the crib. Quietly the two men drifted down the stairs and out into the garden.

At the dock Arthur sat pulling Ron down next to him.

"A child is a huge responsibility Ron."

"I know Dad."

"Sometimes just having a child can be irresponsible."

Ron chuckled. "You should have told Lucius Malfoy that years ago."

Arthur grinned wryly. "Ron."

The chuckles died.

"Your mum and I have been somewhat irresponsible." 

"I respectfully disagree."

"We have son. Bringing Edward into the world at our age was not responsible."

"Nonsense Dad! You and mum are still young by Wizarding standards. It’s not unusual, besides if anything happened to you he’d have us."

"Whose us son?"

"Us! Hermione and me, Harry and Gin, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and…." Ron’s voice died away as Arthur held up his hand. 

He let his smile radiate the warmth love and respect he had for all his children. "Ron, I’d like you and Hermione to carry this burden for me."

"Dad. Is something wrong?" 

"No Ron, no. I plan to watch Edward grow up and see him fall in love and present me with grandchildren like you have done. But it’s irresponsible not to provide for the unexpected."

Ron nodded.

Arthur wrapped his arm around his son’s broad shoulders. "And one more thing Ron. You’ll always be a baby boy. All you boys, even Bill."

It was the Weasley way.

Fin


End file.
